Dating with Death and Lighting
by SarahGrace-HunterOfArtemis
Summary: This is for hardcore Thalico fans! The beginning may not be so Thalico, but trust me, it will soon be sappy Thalico! Enjoy, dudes and leave a review and/or a note on how to improve the story.
1. Chapter 1

**It's short because it's just the beginning. Sappy Thalico to be coming soon! Enjoy! :)**

**SarahGrace-HunterofArtemis**

Dating with Death and Lightning

Chapter 1- A Lieutenant's Story- A Destroyed Oath

Thalia's POV

"Huntresses! Prepare to leave camp, pack up everything and I shall summon a ride from my brother, Lord Apollo to take you to Camp Half-Blood! I have some hunting to do!" Artemis called out to her huntresses. They immediately groaned. Their time at Camp Half-Blood was always terrible. But little did I know what was going to happen next...

*FLASHBACK*

"Your fashion sense is terrible. As expected, the Hunters of Artemis is too busy doing filthy hunting to have some style!" An Aphrodite girl yelled out to one of my fellow Hunters, Shanoa. Angry and pissed off; Shanoa drew out her hunting knife from her side and pointed it at the Aphrodite girl. Its polished blade gleamed strongly in the light. Shanoa hissed, "Stop this nonsense crap of yours before I hack your beautiful hair off. And not to mention, maybe I'd let you have your last sensation-This knife! And what's wrong with parkas and cameo pants? I think that those dresses are absolutely _ridiculous_!" She smirked. The Aphrodite girl did not carry any weapons with her, so the only thing she could do was say. "Fine." She silently cursed in Ancient Greek under her breath.

*END OF FLASHBACK*

Now do you see why it's a _very, very_ bad idea for us hunters to visit camp? Sigh, it was Artemis's orders, but I didn't really mind. I simply couldn't wait to see Annabeth, Percy, and Nico again. My best friends. How I have missed them...

A red sports car landed right in front of us. It was Apollo's Mercedes and he was wearing shades and punk clothing. He removed his shades and started reciting:

_Artemis and her Hunters ask for help_

_From the great Lord Apollo,_

_I am so cool._

All of the Hunters groaned. It wasn't exactly a haiku for once. "Cut it, Apollo. Just drive my hunters to Camp Half-Blood and it's done. I've got hunting to do, you know." Artemis said stiffly. Apollo removed his shades, and it morphed into a bunch of car keys. "Okay," He said, and he pressed a button on one of the car keys. He snapped his fingers, and soon the Mercedes transformed into a regular old school bus, the regular bus he used to transport the Hunters.

All of the Hunters piled on the bus. They sat in the far end of the bus, as far away as possible from Apollo. He chuckled. "Now, Thalia, I believe you are already 16. So why not take the driver's seat?" I backed away and said a simple no. "Drive, would you, Artemis asked you to drive us there, not the other way round!" I snapped. Apollo grinned and held up his hands. "Okay, you've got me. Now shut the yapping and I'll drive or I'll turn you into a jack lope!"

I went to sit with my Hunters. Apollo used his favourite method of travelling, Sun Travelling, similar to Nico and Hades's Shadow Travelling. We drove right into the sun, Apollo snapped his fingers a couple of times while saying "Camp Half-Blood, Long Island" repeatedly. Finally, we landed right at Camp Half-Blood's entrance.

I so couldn't wait to see my friends! Suddenly, the thought of Nico's cute and innocent face, his smile popped up in my head. "What the hell am I thinking about? C'mon, stop this, lieutenant of the Hunters!" I thought.

I picked up my duffel bag, and entered Camp Half-Blood.

**A/N: As I've said, short because it's just a Hunter's prologue. Soon, we will have Thalico! Keep reading and enjoy! Chapter 2 set to be uploaded in at least 2 days' time. :D**


	2. Chapter 2

Dating with Death and Lightning

Chapter 2- On the way to Capturing a Hunter's Heart & a New Son of Lightning?

Nico's POV

"Hey, Thalia! You're back in Camp Half-Blood with your Hunters! Artemis hunting or what?" Annabeth called out immediately after she saw Thalia entering the camp's borders. "Hello, Thalia." I echoed awkwardly. Percy did the same, and soon, Thalia came over to us and started to say hi. We hung around, talking and chatting to Thalia like old times, but suddenly, a piercing scream broke the silence. "Aaahhh!" A young and inexperienced Hunter screamed at the top of her lungs. A Drakon had made its way to the entrance to the camp, but the borders kept it sealed. A satyr and a confused half-blood, presumably unaware about his parentage, stood at the entrance. The satyr was commanding the Hunters and anyone nearby to slay the drakon. It must have traced the demigod's scent and made its way here!

"Go!" Thalia yelled to her Hunters and immediately with hunting knifes and arrows flying, the camp entrance was at chaos. Clarisse charged to the front, with her electric spear in hand. I whipped out my Stygian iron sword and fought along with everyone, including Thalia, Annabeth and Percy. More campers charged front to fight. From swords to knives to spears and arrows, after minutes, the drakon let out a huge screech and disintegrated into a pile of golden dust, and dissolved.

"Well, well. What had just happened?" Chiron trotted out from the Big House, and headed out towards to us. Thalia, as the lieutenant of the Hunters and who had commanded the fight against the drakon, stepped up and explained the matter. "Hmm... this is strange." What is strange? I wondered. Isn't it normal for monsters to trail after the scent of a half- blood? Chiron continued, "Drakons do not trail after half-bloods, they feed on unnecessary energy released by the Gods, and they should be residing in a small cave in the Sea of Monsters!" The campers let out a gasp. What could be the origins of this young demigod?

"What... is this? I didn't plan to get attacked by a drakon in my first day back at camp after months!" Thalia groaned. She looked cute. Very cute. I inched closer to her. Blushing, I just realised I had fallen for her! Heirs to Hades and Zeus, together? How could this be possible?

I felt my cheeks getting warm. Very warm. Knock it off, Nico Di Angelo! I told myself. I turned my mind back to the demigod's problems. The drakons... Sea of Monsters... Thalia... WHAT? THALIA? Get her smile off my mind! I prayed to Aphrodite. Instead, the image became cuter. What. The. HECK! Curses, Aphrodite!

Up in Olympus, Aphrodite turned a deaf ear to my curses floating up, and immediately pulled out a mind-toxious love potion. She contaminated my mind, now all I could think of was the beautiful lieutenant of the Hunters. Ahhh... terribly beautiful and rock & punk style girl like me.

What could I do? The charming smile is so irresistible...

Thalia's POV

I led my hunters into the Artemis cabin and set down our duffel bags. After announcing that it was dinnertime, we headed to the mess hall. We grabbed our trays of food and sat down at the Artemis table. The new boy was at the Hermes table and I assumed that he knew his parentage and was now asking about when he would be claimed. "Soon, James, because the Gods have a promise to claim kids like you on their first day at camp, when you offer food to them, or when you turn 13 years old," I overheard one of the Hermes guys, Jake, answering him. He selected his food. His glass filled with Coke and he chose cheese pasta. The Hermes cabin then stood up and went to the fire. James scraped about a half of his food into the fire. Thunderbolts crackled above him and a thunderbolt appeared above him: The symbol of Zeus.

Startled gasps filled the air. A new son of lightning had come. Chiron stood up and announced. "Now we can conclude why the Drakon had followed James. It's because Drakons love feasting on unnecessary energy of electricity, and therefore, attracted to the strong scent of lightning!" He gazed down at James. "Son of lightning, bow to your fellow sister, daughter of Zeus, and master your special powers of air and lightning under her!" That caught me off guard. What? But then Chiron prompted me to rise. James awkwardly bowed to me, and scurried to the Zeus table as quickly as possible.

I sighed, put my assistant lieutenant in charge for the time being, picked up my tray, and went to the Zeus table. What was my life going to be like back in the Zeus cabin, sleeping in the Zeus cabin once again with Hippie Zeus staring down at me? To add on to that, I still had a half-brother of mine to take care of!

I was suddenly reminded of something. Nico Di Angelo, the Death Boy. How cute is he... But I'm a Hunter, why will I think that? And moreover, I'm seriously thinking of dating with him. So cute. Thalia Grace, you are such a disgrace of the Hunters! What are you thinking!


	3. Chapter 3

_Author's Note_

So sorry to all of my readers out there... I am terrifically BUSY. As a result, I have to forgo this Thalico for quite some time... Check back in 3-4 weeks, or if you're lucky, 2 weeks? I really don't have the faintest idea. But, yeah. As compensation, I have a... drum roll please... A SNEAK PEEK OF TA UPCOMIN' CHAPTER!

" ...Under the night sky... Thalia yanked her lieutenant's tiara off. "What do you want, Death Boy? " I asked, grinning. "W-w-well, I came to give you something that I ought to give you." He reached into his pocket, and took out a letter. I was shocked. It was a letter, in the penmanship of... Bianca!"

What do you think will happen next?  
"... Well, Pinecone Face, what do you think about the letter? I finally lured her out again out of my dad's realm with... umm... McDonalds and she had these letters, one for you, one for Percy, one for Annabeth and one for... um... Artemis."

Where do you think this conversation is going to lead to? Read when the new chapter comes out! ;)

SarahGrace_HunterofArtemis


End file.
